


Rock Star

by Avery72



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery72/pseuds/Avery72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin presents some of his work at an academic conference, where he is treated like a rock star.<br/>PWP; more appreciation for the incredible Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Because what better group is there to celebrate Merlin's technology achievements than engineers?  
> I casually browse, but don't have a Tumblr account. Sorry if I step on anyone's toes.

“This is what you do for holiday?” Galahad whines. He’s lounging on the couch in their hotel suite.

He and Merlin are in Houston, Texas for an academic conference for mechanical and aerospace engineering. Merlin was invited to be one of four the keynote speakers.

Galahad has been to a few conferences before and does not see the appeal in them; he finds the dry lectures and useless squabble between intellectuals stifling.

“That’s because you go to the wrong ones,” Merlin replies, adjusting his black bow tie in the washroom mirror.

“They’re all boring.”

“The ones you go to are boring,” Merlin gently corrects. “Engineers are a fantastically funny crowd.” He gives himself a sly smile in the mirror, knowing Galahad’s brain is going to explode at his impending experience.

“How do you get invited to these things, anyway?”

“When I develop a new model, I release the old model to the public. I’m considered a visionary in the field, and as one I get invited to conferences.”

Merlin presents himself to Galahad. Merlin is wearing a tailored, formal, maroon tuxedo jacket with peaked satin lapels. He matches his jacket with a crisp, white shirt, black slacks, and black Oxfords. He’s swapped his traditional Kingsman glasses for full-framed, square, black ones.

Galahad goes slack jawed. Whatever saucy comment he was going to make dies on his lips. He lifts a finger to rub his nose and to check it’s not bleeding. Galahad cannot get enough of Merlin wearing anything besides the neutral-colored sweater/slacks combination. Merlin looks absolutely stunning, classic, and posh.

“How upset will they be if you’re late?” Galahad asks.

\---

Dr. McCourt steps up to the podium and clears his throat. An eager silence falls over the gathered crowd; they know what, or rather, who is coming up next.

A shiver runs down Galahad’s spine as he feels the audience’s anticipation. He can cut through the excitement with a dull knife.

“It is my extreme honor to present our keynote speaker for today’s session,” Dr. McCourt says, grinning from ear to ear. “This man is quite literally every nerd’s wet dream. This man needs no formal introduction because we all already worship the ground he walks on. Please welcome to the stage, Dr. Alexander Winchester!”

Galahad suddenly finds himself in the middle of a rock concert. Every single person in the audience is on their feet, cheering and clapping for Merlin. There are few shouts of “You’re an inspiration to us all!” and of “I love you, Alex!”

Merlin walks out on the stage, waves, and offers a big smile. He shakes hands with Dr. McCourt and they lean in to whisper something in each other’s ears. Dr. McCourt blushes, overcome with emotion at whatever Merlin says.

“You all are much too generous,” Merlin says as he settles himself at the podium. “It’s truly an honor that you find my work so… sexy.” He winks at the audience and there are few strangled moans as a handful of engineers have brain orgasms.

Galahad lightly tugs at the collar of his shirt, sudden feeling very hot. Galahad knows that Merlin is just acting a character, but bloody hell does it turn him on. It doesn’t help that everyone else in the audience is also lusting after Merlin and Galahad is swept up in the craze.

Merlin clears his throat. “Let’s talk about helicopters. Shall we?”

The audience is enraptured with the Kingsman agent on the stage. They hang onto his every word, as if God himself was speaking to them. They wouldn’t realize if the city goes to shit because they are fully engaged with the man and is work.

Even though Galahad barely recognizes the words Merlin speaks as English, he loves the sound of Merlin’s voice. It’s very different from his regular, serious, flat Kingsman tactical support tone. It’s the rich and vibrant cadence of a man who knows he’s sex-on-legs, but lacks arrogance about the fact. Galahad realizes that he would listen to Merlin reading a phone book, as long as Merlin used that tone of voice.

Not only that, but there is a playful ease about Merlin. He is cracking jokes and flirtatious.

Galahad has to excuse himself halfway through the lecture because he swears that if he hears the words “jet propulsion” and “high-frequency resonance” roll off Merlin’s tongue one more time, he’s going to make a mess of his pants.

\---

“You bloody love this,” Galahad says with an amused expression when he and Merlin finally make it back to their hotel suite.

Merlin’s lecture is only an hour long, but it takes them two hours to get back. This is because 90% of the conference attendees queue up to talk to Merlin. They ask him questions and for advice; they pitch project ideas for him to work on with them; and occasionally they ask for a photograph and signature.

Galahad stands off to the side, watching as every single engineer approaches with a shining reverence in their eyes. Galahad can’t help feeling a special pride for being Merlin’s lover. He smirks, realizing that while all these engineers can only dream of doing naughty things with Merlin, he is the only one who actually gets to do those naughty things.

One engineer is so overwhelmed by Merlin’s presence and reputation that he actually faints when Merlin greets him with a polite smile and, “Hello, there.”

Galahad has his hands on his hips and watches Merlin slip off his shoes. “You love being treated like a rock star.”

Merlin shrugs. “It’s nice to be appreciated for the work I do.”

“Kingsman appreciates you.”

“By breaking all my toys and complaining when they’re broken,” scoffs Merlin. He removes his tuxedo jacket and hangs it up.

Galahad saunters over to Merlin and wraps his arms around Merlin's waist.

“I appreciate you,” Galahad whispers seductively into Merlin’s ear. He kisses Merlin in the soft spot behind the ear. He trails kisses down Merlin’s jawline and then down Merlin’s neck.

Galahad undoes Merlin’s bowtie and the first two buttons of his shirt so he can finish his trail of kisses at Merlin’s collarbone.

Merlin moans, appreciating the feeling of Galahad’s soft and warm lips.

“And I appreciate you for so much more than just your work,” Galahad adds.


End file.
